


Here Comes The Sun

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Gen, Lullabies, Schmoop, Thunderstorms, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is scared of storms but Sam has no fear.  Weechester headcanon ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Beatles' Here Comes The Sun. No matter what I tried, this song wouldn't leave me be until this fic came out. Enjoy!

He could see it in the distance, rolling wide across the open fields, it was amazing to watch. The storm was huge, black swirling clouds, whipping winds, the temperature had even dropped a few degrees. This one was gonna be bad.

It was times like these he hated staying in the room on the end of the motel. What if the storm was fierce enough to tear the motel apart? Their room would be the first to go. Spring storms in the Midwest were no laughing matter after a long frozen winter. Even at eight years old, Dean knew that.

He turned around and shut the door behind him, locking it, rechecking the salt line. Dad wouldn’t be back until the weekend, so it was his job to keep himself and Sammy safe. Thankfully they were in for the quickly darkening night – they’d been checked on by the matronly housekeeping clerk their dad paid to keep an eye on them and Dean had already made dinner and cleaned up.

As Dean settled on the couch to finish his homework, Sam moved from the opposite end to snuggle against his brother’s side. Sam had Mr. Puppy in one hand, a soft worn stuffed animal that had seen better days, and his other hand curled into Dean’s hoodie, seeking general reassurance.

Glancing at the window, Dean sighed. He hated the storms. He knew he shouldn’t be afraid of them – he was a big boy, but he’d seen the damage they could do. And there was no way to protect Sammy from that. You can’t fight Mother Nature.

What was even more upsetting was that Sam loved storms. Would run right out into them if he could, little chubby arms high up in the air, a big smile plastered on his face. If it was raining, Sammy wanted to be out in it, splashing around. He bounced excitedly when it thundered, and loved to watch the lightning strike across the sky. That scared Dean more than anything, Sam’s complete abandon to the danger storms could bring.

So when the first giant boom thundered, a head of chestnut waves lifted up, bright hazel eyes meeting Dean wary green one’s in wide realization. Before Dean could stop him, Sam had scampered off the couch to the window, placing his small hands against the cool glass and peering out.

“Dean, storm!”

“Yeah, Sammy, I know. Come back here, kiddo, sit with me and we can watch a movie together.” Dean packed away his books and papers, he wasn’t going to be finishing those tonight.

“Come watch it with me!” That stubborn set to Sammy’s chin ensured a pouting session in less than a minute, Dean was sure.

“No Sammy. Come back and I’ll make popcorn. And you can have soda.” Dean smiled when Sam turned back to him, the promise of popcorn and soda after dinner a real treat. The smile faltered when Sam turned back to the window with a determined, “storm, De.”

Alright then. Time to pull out the big guns. Dean schooled his face and took a deep breath; Sammy was not easily fooled and was learning how to read his big brother better every day. The puppy eyes were gonna be Sammy’s number one weapon someday Dean knew, but for now, they worked on him. Plus, the actual fear Dean felt was something Sam would no doubt pick up on.

“Sammy please?” Dean let his apprehension show just enough for Sam to catch it in his eyes when he turned around. His tone was pleading, and he let his body slump in dejection. The power went out suddenly as a bright flash of lightning lit up the window frame, another cracking BOOM sounded closer than before, and the shudder passing through Dean was very real.

Sam came running back and climbed into Dean’s lap as he heard Dean’s sharp intake of breath.

Sam was young but very bright. He felt Dean trembling underneath him, knew Dean was trying to be the brave big brother. He had no qualms about the storm. He felt like the current outside weather matched his inside heart all the time. He’d tried to explain it to Dean before and could never really make the words make sense.

“It’s ok De. Hug me, ok? Hug me back.” Sam wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and his arms around his neck. He laid his head on Dean’s chest and let his fingers play at the base of Dean’s hairline. Sometimes when Sam was scared of other things, Dean would do that for him. Brothers took care of each other, always.

Dean tried to calm his rapid heartbeat down, pulling Sammy closer to him, hugging him fiercely. No, the storm couldn’t have him, couldn’t have either of them. He kissed Sammy’s temple and began rocking them, sheer instinct driving Dean to comfort, even though he was the one upset.

They sat in the dark for a long while, not speaking, just holding on to each other. When Dean’s breathing had evened out, Sam lifted his head, no doubt tousled hair hanging over his eyes, and Dean knew there was a smile on that face. He could feel Sam smiling at him, and he knew they would be ok.

The rain had started, a steady downpour, and while the thunder and lightning still raged on, Dean was oddly content. The storm hadn’t won, hadn’t taken Sam. He’d fight tooth and nail to the day he died to make sure no storm ever took the sun from Dean’s life.

“Dean?” Sam sounded sleepy. Dean was sure it was near bedtime, but he made no motion to move them from their snuggled spot on the couch.

“Hmm?”

“Sing me a song?” Sam loved when Dean sang him to sleep. Usually Dean would pick a song their mom had sang to him, from what he could remember. As Dean went to start, the lights flickered twice and then came back on. They both blinked as their eyes adjusted, and Dean was hit with just how much he loved Sam when he looked on that cherub face.

“Yeah kiddo, let me get you into bed first though, ok?” Dean lifted up, still carrying Sam around him, and gently laid him down on the bed. They’d both changed after dinner into pajamas, so Dean quickly turned on the small travel nightlight, double-checked the locks on the door and all the salt lines, and turned off the room lights before climbing into the large bed they still shared.

Dean rose on one arm to look down on his little brother’s face. The moon shaped nightlight gave a soft glow, and Dean could see Sam’s eyes fighting sleep as he waited for his song.

He hummed the a few bars as an intro, almost in a whisper, and Sam gave a gentle smile. Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair as he began, “Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say it's all right.”

Sam opened his eyes and curled into Dean, letting his dimples play on his face as he listened to his lullaby.

“Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter, little darling, it feels like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say it's all right.” Dean sang in a low rich voice, lulling them both into a warm, happy place.

“Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces. Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say it's all right.” Dean laid his head down, letting a hand run over Sam’s cheeks as Sam giggled, knowing what was coming.

“Sun, sun, sun, here it comes. Sun, sun, sun, here it comes. Sun, sun, sun, here it comes. Sun, sun, sun, here it comes. Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.” Each time Dean said the word sun, he poked a finger into alternating dimples, causing Sammy to laugh delightedly.

“Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting. Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say it's all right. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun. It's all right, it's all right.” And at the end of the song, Dean kissed Sam’s forehead, then pulled the blankets up over them as the rain continued to beat on the roof, the faint sound of thunder indicating the storm was moving out.

 

 

 


End file.
